


Some Days the Reason Is New

by Chelle1117



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, John smooches Rodney. And it surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days the Reason Is New

John read the print outs of the month's data burst. "Hm. 'Bout time," he said, concerning a much needed change in military uniform code. And that was it. No more thought about it. The silliness of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' was a thing of the past, and John was okay with that. Not like it affected him in his daily grind on Atlantis.

His stomach rumbling let him know he'd skipped lunch again and dinner was rolling right around the corner, so he straightened his desk, tapped some stacks of paper into even piles and sighed. He checked his watch, and, seeing it was time for Rodney to venture out from his den of discovery, he rose and headed for the mess.

The mess was full with scientists and marines alike taking their evening dinner break. John looked around the room for his team, knowing that at least Ronon and Teyla would already be there; he didn't expect to see Rodney, because he usually had to be pried away from his labs. However, Rodney was already engrossed in his meal and conversation with Ronon and Teyla, and from the way Ronon's eyes followed Rodney's knife through the air, John figured it was pretty intense. Most of Rodney's conversations were, especially if he was taking time away from eating to carry on with one. John smiled to himself and headed to the table before going through the line for his usual turkey sandwich and bottled water.

"...and that is why I don't let marines in the labs anymore! I swear, if I hadn't been there to single-handedly stop the explosion, we'd all be burning piles of ash right now. You have no idea," Rodney was saying, emphasizing his own importance with a vicious knife stab to the air.

And here's where things go awry. It was an accident. Really, a thoughtless, unconsidered gesture, and John was as surprised by it as everyone else in the mess. He stood behind Rodney and waited for him to put down the knife, and when it was seated next to Rodney's plate and Rodney was taking a sip from his bottled water, John leaned over and, for some unconscious reason, kissed Rodney on the top of his head. When he lifted his head, John was greeted with the astonished silence of every single person in the mess, including himself.

He couldn't understand it. He'd just kissed Rodney. In front of almost the entire contingent of the expedition.

"Ah, Colonel?" Rodney questions, looking askance at him.

John cleared his throat and looked to Teyla for some form of assistance. All he saw was the indulgent little half smile she always gave when either he or Rodney figured out some social grace. Ronon simply smirked at the both of them.

John swallowed. "Ah, yeah? Rodney?"

"Is there a reason you just..I don't know...kissed the top of my head?"

Any other moment, and John would have answered no and been perfectly honest. But there was something about this day. Something niggling at the back of his mind that told him _yeah, John, there's a reason you just kissed your best friend's head_ and for the life of him he was hard pressed to figure out what that niggling sensation was. One thing he did know was that, yeah. He did have a reason for kissing Rodney's head, and while he'd never really let it flow through his mind before, there was something that was letting him think it now.

"Uh, yeah, Rodney, I think there is a reason." He said, and then stopped in silence.

He could feel the tension radiating off of Rodney's body, then Rodney turned around and glared up at him. "Okay, Colonel Succinct, what is it?"

And John had to smile, really smile. He could feel the grin splitting across his face, and he looked down at Rodney, grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him backwards away from the table. Then he bent low over his friend, over Rodney, and with that grin still curving his lips, John Sheppard kissed the hell out of Rodney McKay. In the mess hall, in front of the nearly the whole contingent of the Atlantis expedition, who showed their appreciation with catcalls and heavy applause.

John didn't care. He kissed and kissed and kissed Rodney. Because one stupid, insane, backwards policy had been repealed, and just because he finally, _finally_ , could.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=14610>  



End file.
